


First Date

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongdae go on a date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title, lame summary. First prompt fill in what feels like a million years. Please be gentle with me

The summer air is still hot and humid, but its cooling now that the sun is a few minutes away from setting completely. The street lights are already on, illuminating the path for Chanyeol and Jongdae as they take a stroll down where neither have taken before. It's a quiet evening, but Chanyeol is practically bursting with energy, afraid that the sound of his rapidly beating heart is loud enough for Jongdae to hear. Despite his nervous excitement, he tries to play it cool. He's not trying to impress Jongdae - not trying to be someone he's not - but he wants to keep from embarrassing himself for the time being, at least until they get to know each other a little better.

Everything comes to a screeching halt as the path they take turns, the trees thinning out to reveal a little park. “A playground,” Chanyeol exclaims before he can stop himself, accidentally cutting Jongdae off in the middle of his sentence. He quickly glances at Jongdae, mumbling an apology for interrupting him.

To his credit, Jongdae only looks startled for a moment before his expression morphs into something softer. He looks from Chanyeol to the playground and then back again. “I haven't been on a swing in ages,” he confesses and Chanyeol beams at him, following Jongdae's lead from the path to where the swings are set up in the sand.

Jongdae takes a seat on one of the swings and Chanyeol pauses at the one next to him. “Do you need a push?” He asks, standing a bit awkwardly as he waits for Jongdae's reply.

“I remember how swings work,” Jongdae playfully assures him. Chanyeol watches as Jongdae pushes himself off the ground, kicking up a bit of sand in the process.

Chanyeol settles into the swing next to Jongdae's, but it's meant for someone a lot smaller than he is so it's not very comfortable for him. His feet drag on the ground as he tries to push himself into motion, while Jongdae has a good pace for himself going now, swinging happily beside Chanyeol.

After a moment they settle back into the conversation from before, Jongdae explaining to Chanyeol a bit about what he does for a living. And Chanyeol is listening. But also distracting himself from staring intently at Jongdae by letting his gaze wander around the rest of the playground.

He can remember the last time he had gotten blisters on his hands as a child from spending too much time playing on the monkey bars. And when he got a bit older, how he insisted on climbing up the slide only to ride it back down to the ground. He had failed just as many times as he succeeded, earning new scrapes and bruises from gravity pulling him back down to earth.

He longs for that feeling again, of being stress and worry free. But Chanyeol is an _adult_ who does _adult_ things now. Adults don't do silly things like making a fool out of themselves by playing on equipment meant for children. Especially while on a Very Important Date.

“What are you waiting for?” Jongdae asks out of nowhere.

Oh no. Chanyeol sheepishly glances at Jongdae, embarrassed that he got caught spacing out. He hadn't even realized Jongdae was done talking. “Huh?”

He gestures towards the slide. “We're on a date,” Jongdae replies with a bit of a laugh, as if Chanyeol was not aware. “You're allowed to have fun.” He's not even trying to hide his amused smile.

Who needs to be an adult anyway?

Chanyeol stumbles through the sand in his haste to ditch the boring swing set. He can hear Jongdae stifle a laugh behind him, but it doesn't matter now, because he gets to play on the slide without having to worry about being judged by his date and he couldn't be happier.

It's his turn to be surprised when he turns back to see that Jongdae has followed him over to the play structure, and even more delighted when Jongdae climbs with him - the proper way - up to the slide. “After you,” Chanyeol offers and Jongdae doesn't hesitate to duck passed him.

Chanyeol looks over the side when he hears Jongdae's feet hit the ground. It's only a moment before Jongdae gets to his feet, turning around to look up at Chanyeol. “Your turn,” he says, smiling widely.

Chanyeol's heart swells as he watches Jongdae try to brush the dirt off the back of his pants. He enters the slide next, which is a bit more cramped than he remembers, and he positions himself to ride it. The single spiral is over before he knows it and Chanyeol's momentum is stopped by the sand at his feet. It was only a fleeting rush, but it's nothing compared to the feeling simmering under his skin when he realizes that Jongdae is closer than he needs to be.

“You're such a goofball,” Jongdae says without any malice, only affection. He inches closer still, only pulling away so Chanyeol has room to stand.

Chanyeol's never seen Jongdae look at him like that before. It takes longer than it should for Chanyeol's brain to process what Jongdae's intention is and he leans down just in time to press their lips together.

Their first kiss, Chanyeol's mind supplies excitedly, but he pushes the thought to the back of his head for now. It only lasts a second and Jongdae's already pulling away, pleased smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

He's so adorable that Chanyeol can't help but pull him back in. He misses Jongdae's lips and they both laugh, but it doesn't deter Chanyeol from stealing as many kisses as Jongdae will allow.

When they finally pull away, Chanyeol is treated with another expression that Jongdae has never shown him. He's breathless, staring up at Chanyeol with want clouding his eyes. He doesn't know when Jongdae had fisted his hands in Chanyeol's shirt, but he uses it to pull him down again.

Each kiss leaves Chanyeol wanting more, and he struggles to get his emotions under control. This is only their first date, and if the way Jongdae is responding to him, there definitely will be many more to follow.


End file.
